


Toska

by ArkhamLady



Series: ¡Hail HalBarry! [2]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamLady/pseuds/ArkhamLady
Summary: "Toska es, en su sentido mas profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos morbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor."Vladimir NabokovPorque incluso los heroes no se ven libres de sentir emociones tan indescriptibles.Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a DC comics.





	Toska

La Liga de la Justicia llevaba varios años formados, con el tiempo para miembros fundadores se volvieron una pequeña familia, Bruce no podía mentir, la sensación agradable de estar extraña, estar rodeado de personas sin importar la casta, ser tratable como iguales, si, el era un omega, uno muy diferente a los demas, tenia el porte y la imponencia de un alfa, no era extraible, no tenía un compañero en su vida, su identidad como Batman no permitía mantener una relación estable y por naturaleza, los alfas buscaban compañeros menos estoicos, eso fue lejos de molestarle, o eso creía, no había podido evitar que celos cuando conoció un Flash, un hermoso omega en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Barry portaba una tersa piel blanca, sin ninguna cicatriz, solo su marca en el cuello, grandes y brillantes ojos azules, con una sonrisa risueña que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo, no era grande ni pequeño, por ser un velocista ostentoso con un cuerpo esbelto con musculatura que resaltata por su ajustado traje escarlata. No era solo su físico, Barry tenía el corazón más noble que había conocido, alegre y leal, Bruce creía que sus padres no lo necesitaban, lo que quería era Barry, que era tan diferente y diferente.

Como omegas no tenían comparación, las feromonas de Barry eran tan fuertes y dulces, que aun estando enlazado se lograba atraer a un alfa, Clark y Diana, por instinto, un protector protector protector hacia este, lo cual causaba más problemas con Hal, que siempre trajo en vano de impregnar su olor en el Esto nunca ocasionó problemas graves, pues las feromonas de los dos más grandes fueron tranquilizadoras y no agresivas.

A Bruce le gustaba ver los momentos románticos que compartía con Hal. Antes de formar la liga, Hal y Barry era una pareja de dependientes y poco después se casaron y enlazaron, Bruce fue el padrino del velocista, pues tampoco negaría que Barry se había vuelto a su amigo más cercano

Otra razón por la cual lo lograron congeniar con Barry era porque eran los dos únicos omegas, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman y Green Lantern eran alfas, Shazam también lo era pero como Billy Batson era beta, Cyborg fue alfa, pero después de su accidente se Perdí la capacidad de usar feromonas así como ser afectado por ellas, incluso así puede detectar hasta la más pequeña seña de ellas.

Por todo esto, Bruce siguió atormentado por esa sensación que en su cirugía, al inicio solo quería creer que solo eran celos de Omega a Omega, pero estos pasaban de él, nunca fue el objetivo de Barry, su alfa, Hal Jordan.

Pero así fue desde que se conoció durante la invasión de Darkseid, el aroma del linterna causaban un calor abrasador en su interior, su presencia a su alrededor. Llevaba años buscando una razón lógica para que esto, por naturaleza Hal y Barry eran los seres humanos que estaban conectados, que estaban tan enamorados como el primer día que los conocían. alfa tenia este efecto sobre el? Se negaba a creer que fuera el llamado natural de una alfabetización, eso no podía ser posible.

Poco a poco se vio la muerte de los afectos de Hal, ser él, el que se encontró entre los brazos, ser el portador de su marca en el cuello y no Barry, era por el que después de eso, los pensamientos llegaban a la culpa voraz, la cual con el pasar los años fue disminuyendo

En la mansión, Wayne fue todo arreglado, lo más pulcro y elegante posible, era una de las fiestas que Bruce se veía obligado a su posición social, invitó a sus compañeros de la liga pero por asuntos personales a la mayoría no asistía, los únicos dos que confirmaron fueron Hal y Barry. La fiesta comenzó y no podría ir mejor, los invitados bebieron y charlaron de las cosas más banales que sus cerebros les permitían. Su aroma fue señalado antes de llegar, su perdición llegó a ser negro, tan diferente a su habitual chaqueta de aviador, la sensación de calor se expandió en su ser, inhaló y exhaló para controlar su cuerpo y mente, se levantó sonriendo

\- Hola Bruce

\- Hal

\- Cuando dijiste fiesta, imaginaba algo más divertido o alegre

\- Aunque no lo creas, es de las mejores fiestas que él dejó

\- Barry y yo nos hemos divertido más con Oliver y Dinah

\- ¿Y Barry?

\- ¡Oh es cierto! Lo lamenta pero la cirugía mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y todavía así me obligo a venir

\- No te veo muy obligado

\- Bueno ... Barry tiene sus métodos para convencerme

\- Demasiada información

\- No es lo que crees, solo aceptó un "asunto" en el cual él insistió por años

\- ¿Un asunto?

\- Es un secreto, lo siento

La velada continuó y para Bruce no pudo ser mejor noche, ya que Barry siempre estaba a su lado y el piloto no estaba lejos de su vista, pero esta era era otra, entre tragos y risas, acercarse más. Los invitados se marcharon para quedar ambos héroes solos, se tendieron en el amplio sofá, al alcohol ya hacía sus efectos

\- ¡Diablos! Pense que seria aburrido sin Barry pero me divertí bastante

\- Lo mismo digo

\- Sabes, como Batman eres todo un aguafiestas, me agradas mas como Bruce

Aquellas palabras causaron un placer en Bruce e inconscientemente liberó sus feromonas, no se preocupó, pues Hal no tuvo para qué ser afectado por estas. Sucedió todo lo contrario, el mundo comenzó a usar el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba, se dio cuenta, se acercó al origen de aquella fragancia y quedó en algunos centímetros de Bruce

\- Tienes muy buen aroma, por los inhibidores nunca lo habia notado

Y es que era una regla, mientras que el traje de héroe tenía que admitir inhibidores y neutralizadores de olor, era conocido por el olor de la era personal por las reuniones informales que la organización y el personal. Bruce un omega sin alfa, los solía usar la mayor parte del tiempo

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Si, es bastante sorprendente

La Sensación de placer al escuchar Hizo Que se Levanten SUS feromonas, Hal siguio acercándose Más y Más, INCLUSO Libero su propio aroma, el omega interno de Bruce se regoció, conocia bien Lo Que ESTABA Haciendo, Era Un párrafo cortejo naturales alfas omegas Y, sin palabras, solo dejándose llevar por su instinto.

Mentiría si dijera Que Penso en Barry, Porque No Lo Hizo, Acerco SUS labios una Hal desatando un beso CARGADO DE UN DESEO POR años, ni Siquiera abrió los ojos al ver Los Labios ajenos, Jordan se perdio por Momento de la ONU, su mente ESTABA Nublo por el placer que sentía, él tampoco mentía, no sentía el mismo deseo que besar a Barry, pero esto se sentía muy diferente, era la adrenalina que lo volvía más excitante. Sin perder El Tiempo, El murciélago se Lanzo Hacia Hal, frotando El Cuerpo, Ambos deslizaron Las Manos por El Cuerpo del Otro, exploradores Como reconociendo extraño terreno de las Naciones Unidas, La Ropa comenzo un sobrar y Ser arrojada por Toda La sala, FUE EL turno de Hal de tomar un Bruce ponerlo debajo de él, se acomodó entre sus piernas, besando cada parte del torso del vigilante,

A la mañana siguiente, Hal abrió por fin los ojos, lo golpeó la realidad de lo que sucedió, pero la culpa nunca llegó ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni el lo sabia, amaba un Barry con toda la alma, intentó levantarse pero un gran peso no lo permitió, bajo la vista y se encontró con el otro traidor, porque eso fue tanto, la vista de los hombros y Bruce que despertó algo desorbitado, al parecer la situación no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, una parte de su mente que había sido todo un sueño, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cubriendo con la poca ropa que sobrevivió del encuentro

\- ¡Lo fastidie todo! ¡Lo lamento Bruce, yo no quería ...!

\- No lo digas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no me arrepiento Hal

\- Pero ...

\- Lo disfrutaste como yo anoche, si realmente lo lamentarás nunca lo hubiéramos hecho en primer lugar

\- Pero Barry ...

\- No tiene porque enterarse ... ni ser la última

Aquella declaración no sorprendió ambos, Bruce dijo lo que ambos en el fondo querían escuchar. El carraspear se hizo saltar y ponerse en alerta, en el marco de la puerta, Alfredo la miraba sin pena, Bruce bajó la mirada, no fue necesario escuchar su pecado por parte de su mayordomo

\- Buenos dias amo Bruce, señor Jordan, ya preparas sus baños, un cambio de ropa para el invitado y el desayuno listo listo en un momento

\- Gracias Alfred

\- Con su permiso

Esa rutina se repite por días, semanas y hasta meses, ambos "héroes" se entregaban a la lujuria sin pudor alguno, después se limpiaban para borrar el olor ajeno. ¿Dónde estaba la culpa? Esa pregunta dejo de importar, fue sepultada bajo cada beso, caricia y gemido que se daban.

Su doble vida no fue descuidada, como Batman y Green Lantern mantuvieron una relación de perfil bajo, aun frente a Flash mantenían el menor contacto, no fue hasta una tarde en la que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Cyborg encontró a Bruce solo y se rodeó sin rodeos

\- Basta Batman

\- ¿De qué hablas Cyborg? - cuestionó intrigado

\- No me gusta entrometerme con la vida privada de mis compañeros sino lo que tú y Hal están haciendo esta mal

\- No se lo de hablas

\- Casi podría creer tu mentira, pero bien sabes que no puedo mentir a mis sensores, puedo detectar el aroma de Hal en ti

\- Tal vez deberías revisar tus sensores, están fallando; ademas esto no te incumbe

\- Tienes razón, lo que ustedes dos hacen no me incumbe, pero respecto a Barry sí, el es mi amigo y el tuyo también, o al menos lo era

\- ¿Y qué harás? Ir corriendo a decirle tu loca historia

\- No me corresponde a mi hacerlo

Sin decir más Víctor abandonó la sala de mando, esto le inquietaba un poco, pero conocía bien a Cyborg, él nunca diría la verdad a Flash, por lo que no era necesario leer más, ¿qué pasa? si eso ocurriera? Le aterraba conocer la respuesta.

Esa noche no fue la otra, el mundo entró por la ventana de Bruce y sin decir nada, se fundió con el placer, igual que las otras noches. Después de un necesario baño, Hal se vestía para regresar a su hogar, donde se esperaba su omega, lo sabía, pero al imaginarse su amante con su marido provocaba envidia, por eso la pregunta brotó de sus labios

\- ¿Qué pasaría si Barry se enterara de los nuestro?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me refiero a lo que harias si eso pasara

\- En primera, espero que eso mar nunca pase, deberías ver a Barry enojado, es tan tierno pero a veces puede dar tanto miedo, una vez que termine la pizza y tú tienes volar hasta Italia para que me perdone ...

Era hipócrita, así que miraba Bruce, la mirada de Hal resplandecía al mencionar a Barry, su voz casi cantaba su nombre con devoción. ¿Cómo podia hablar así de su esposo? Mientras se rociaba el neutralizador para borrar el olor de otro omega

\- Tal vez tu y yo ...

\- ¡No!

La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, la decisión y la rapidez con la que contestó Hal

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Amo a Barry, el es mi destinado, no puedo imaginar una vida sin el, ademas de que estamos enlazados

Era cierto, y se sentía estúpido al imaginar que no se podía marcar, el lazo de una mujer con su cuerpo irrompible, cuando uno de los dos muere, su pareja vive poco tiempo después, es tan fuerte que incluso los acompañó al más allá, durante la vida se puede conectar emocionalmente, pues el alfapeo puede sentir lo que es el omega, era algo muy hermoso, significaba que tanto confiaban plenamente en su amor, pues era un juramento eterno. Sentía celos, el que amaba ya había marcado a Barry, el omega más hermoso y perfecto que conocía, que estaba destinado, que lo volvía a una unión aún más fuerte

\- Es cierto, ya estás enlazado

\- Si. Tengo que irme

Sin embargo, un pecado de despedida, sin un adiós, solo se marchó, Bruce se acurruco entre las sábanas, inhalando el fuerte aroma que dejó el piloto, se sintió miserable por esperar algo más, pero fue culpa, lo sabía, era todo a lo que podía aspirar, Hal regresaría a los brazos de Barry, haría sus ojos azules, lo que vería al despertar, al que le decía "Te Amo", con el que pasaría por sus celos, sería Barry al que le haría el amor y no solo sexo Se durmió imaginando todas las cosas que jamas podría tener al lado de Hal.

 

**. . .**

 

Siempre controlando sus impulsos, pero al menos fueron los celos de Bruce al saber que Hal pasó la próxima semana con Barry por su celo, así que no podía verso. Ahora, para que los dos estén en la habitación del linterna, besándose y entregando sin descaro, una excepción de ellos, no había nadie más en la Atalaya, el era el éxtasis en el que estaba pasando en el notificador la presencia de un tercero. El lugar se llenó de un aroma agrio, cargado de pena y dolor, Barry observaba desde la puerta, el primero en reaccionar fue Hal, se apartó bruscamente de Bruce y se alojó en la ropa, sin dejar de ver su cuerpo, se acercó a un poco este síntoma antes de poder pagar, palabra, un destello de luz abandonó el lugar.

Flash corrió, necesitaba respirar, el pecho le dolía, las lágrimas eran imposibles de contener. Llegó a los transportadores, pero estos tardaron mucho en cargar, una brillante luz blanca salió de ellos, Superman y Wonder Woman llegaban, quedaron pasmados al ver y sentir a Barry, por instinto Diana abrazo al amor, estaban por preguntar la razón de su llanto hasta que llegó Hal y detrás de él Bruce, todo quedó más claro

\- ¡Son unos malditos!

La amazona los miro furiosa, sus palabras escupidas con rabia, se aferró al cuerpo tembloroso del velocista, sintiendo las lágrimas que caían sobre ella, Hal ignóralo y se dirigió a su omega

\- Barry ...

\- ¡No! - grito y se separó de Diana para encararlo - ¡No te me acerques!

La culpa se hizo presente en ambos pecadores, los ojos celestes de Barry estaban delineados de rojo puro, lágrimas caían sin misericordia por todo su rostro. Aquella visión reflejaba todo lo que podía sufrir por meses, ahora les gusta como un golpe directo al corazón

\- ¡¿Desde hace cuanto me engañas con el ?!

\- Eso no importa, yo te ...

Otra vez no pudo terminar, Barry le quitó su lazo a la amazona y sujeto a Hal con este

\- ¡¿Hace tiempo que te acuestas con Wayne ?!

\- Desde hace cinco meses

\- ¡¿Lo amas ?! - su voz tembló

\- No

La respuesta dejada estática en Bruce, mas no dolió, no único que lo mataba en ese momento era la visión del que, entonces, fue solo el único.

\- ¿Me amas? - preguntó casi como un susurro

\- Te amo con toda mi alma

Barry jalo del lazo, tirando a Hal en el suelo y soltandolo de este

\- ¡Tu lazo ya no sirve Diana!

\- Barry ... - Clark intentó acercarse a él pero esta vez frente al abatido linterna

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira! ¡Si me amaras no me habrías engañado! ¡No me lastimarias como lo estás haciendo ahora! ¡¿Lo sientes ?! ¡¿Puedes sentirlo ?! ¡Este maldito lazo que nos une para eso es! ¡¿Por qué ?! ¡Cinco meses! El mismo tiempo que llevábamos intentando formar una familia

Esta confesión tomó por sorpresa todos los presentes, Barry miro a Bruce

\- ¡¿No te lo dije mientras revolcaban ?! Decidimos intentar tener un bebé, por eso aceptó ir a tu fiesta ¡Que idiota fui! ¡Todo inició esa noche ¿verdad ?!

Barry se frotó el rostro y se quitó las máscaras, primero señaló un Hal

\- ¡Confiaba plenamente en ti, cuando Víctor me dijo que algo ocurría contigo y Wayne no le creí! ¡Lo nuestro se termino Jordan! ¡Quiero el maldito divorcio! ¡Si aún te queda un poco de respeto hacia mi, nunca mas volveras a buscarme!

Después dirigió su mirada a Bruce

\- ¡Tu! ¡Fuiste mi padrino en la boda! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! ¡Te admiraba tanto! ¡Estas muerto para mi!

Barry se alejó ambos, intenta cargar los transportadores pero sus manos temblando y atravesando el monitor, Hal se puso de pie y intentó acercarse otra vez

\- Oso, por fa ...

\- ¡No! ¡Alejate de mi!

Las vibraciones se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, dejando una visión borrosa de él, el piloto dio otra paso

\- ¡Que te alejes de mi!

El grito fue desgarrador, las vibraciones se desconcentraron más, Barry se mareo y estuvo a punto de caerse, Clark lo atrapó y lo cargo, pegando a su pecho, soltó sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo, Hal gruñó con fuerza e intentó arrebatar a su omega de los brazos de Superman, la amazona empuñada su espada y la dejo un par de centímetros de la garganta de alfa

\- Eres una deshonra para la humanidad, aun te sientes con derecho sobre Barry. Clark solo intentará arreglar lo que tu provocaste

\- Lo lamento .. - Hal bajo la mirada

\- Pidele clemencia a los dioses, porque mi parte jamas la tendras

\- Lo llevaré a la enfermería para que descanse - los interrumpió Clark

\- ¡No! No quiero continuar aquí

\- Tranquilo Barry - sostuvo con más fuerza al velocista al sentir que volvía a vibrar

\- ¡Vamonos! - ordenó Diana

La amazona y el kriptonio les dieron una última mirada cargada de desprecio, apretaron los botones del monitor y se marcharon.

Cuando Hal llegó a su casa con su pareja por años, encontró todo, todo menos a Barry, el se marcó y dejo todo rastro de su vida juntos, fotos, regalos, cada pequeño detalle estaba presente. No lo podia culpar, con el tiempo sus ingredientes estaban impregnadas del aroma de ambos. Sabía que Barry había vuelto a Central City, Wally le envió un mensaje preguntó por qué razón Barry llegó a su casa y pocos minutos después lleno su bandeja con mensajes de odio, amenazas y muerte. Leyó cada uno de ellos, sabía que se merecía eso y más, a través del lazo se sintió como el dolor se expandía con cada día que pasaba.

Hal tuvo el descaro de ir a buscar a Barry a casa de Wally, de no ser por la interferencia de Kyle que era la pareja del velocista, lo había matado a golpes. El linterna más joven dejó en claro que su relación como mentor-estudiante terminaba, le hizo un último favor y lo dijo del paradero del Omega.

Diana se llevó a Barry a la isla Themyscira, sin dudar llegó al lugar, fue recibido por una oleada de amazonas que encabezaba la misma princesa, no mintió cuando le dijeron que no tenía clemencia, la ira amazónica fue duros golpes que recibió, otra vez , sabía que sí lo merecía, eso o algo peor.

Algo similar ocurrió con el resto de sus compañeros de la liga, Bruce se encerró en Gotham, la Atalaya permaneció casi vacía, los únicos que la usaban era Cyborg y Shazam.

Un fuerte dolor en su nuca hizo que Hal cayera al suelo frío, la ardía como si hubiera estado quemando una piel viva, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa sensación no era suya, venía de su desaparecido omega. Llevaba varias semanas buscadas pero el mar por misiones y la intervención de sus amigos nunca lograba llegar a él. El dolor y la nada, lo único que sufrió fue la desesperación, intentó concentrarse en encontrar un su destino, fallar, ya no estaba. Tomo su celular y marcó rápidamente a Victor

\- ¿Que quieres Lantern?

\- ¡Barry! ¡Algo le ocurrió!

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste ?!

\- ¡Nada! Sentí un fuerte dolor por el lazo y ahora no puedo sentirlo ¡¿Puedes ubicarlo ?!

\- Si, dame un segundo

Un segundo se sintió como si fuera un milenio, se vistió con su traje verde y se preparó para salir a buscar algo nuevo, no le importaba que lo odiara, iría por el, no podía permitirse que algo más lo lastimara

\- Esto es extraño

\- ¡¿What?!

\- Está en la fortaleza de la soledad

 

**. . .**

 

Después de pasar algunos días con las amazonas, Barry se sintió encerrado en la isla y pesar de las partes por Diana, aceptó que este se fuera. Fue el turno de Clark de intentar ayudar a su amigo, no necesito su visión de rayos x para saber que algo dentro de Barry se había roto, su sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que el brillo que portaba.

El velocista pasó algunos días en la granja de los Kent pero no mostró ningún progreso, más de una vez lo encontró rasgando su marca, como si intentara arrancarla y así quedase del dolor. Lo que estaba en lo cierto era que, como era posible, sabía que lo que implicaba, pero que podía ayudar, aunque no fuera poco, que eso fuera

\- Barry, necesito que me acompañes a mi fortaleza

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo explicaré al llegar ¿Una carrera?

\- All Right

Aceptó sin ánimos, pocos minutos después ambos ya estaban dentro del complejo frio, Clark le indico que lo seguía por llegar a un pequeño laboratorio

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste?

\- En el antiguo Krypton, antes de su destrucción se estaba trabajando en una vacuna especial para omegas, consistía en remover los lazos

\- ¡¿Es posible ?!

\- Si y no, porque lo que leí, el suero sí funciona pero su efecto es más devastador, este destruye las células de la piel donde está la marca, más genera mucho daño por la velocidad en la que lo hace, a menos ...

\- Que las células se regeneran igual de rápido

\- Así es, en ti su funcionaría

\- ¿Por qué tu familia investigo algo así?

\- Bueno, como sabes en Krypton no todo era perfecto, muchos alfas tomaban al omega que quisieran y lo marcaban como suyo sin importarles si el estaba de acuerdo. Lo que es una unión de libertad también puede ser una cadena que te aprisione

\- Gracias Clark

\- No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Hal ...

\- Yo no, el tomo decisiones egoístas, y por primera vez en varios años pienso antes en mi que en él, así que por favor inyectame la vacuna

\- Te lo advierto, el dolor es muy fuerte ¿Aun quieres continuar?

\- Si

Barry se acostó boca abajo en la camilla, Clark cargo la jeringa con la solución, se acercó al pequeño omega, no entendía la razón, pero una parte de él sentía que traicionaba a Hal

\- ¿Estás segura Barry?

\- Sí - respondió fríamente

Inyectó la vacuna en su cuello, no tardó ni en sacar la aguja cuando Barry comenzó a contraerse, era un dolor ardiente, Clark lo abrazó para evitar que se dañara con sus propias vibraciones, permanecía así todo el tiempo que duró el efecto.

Habiendo pasado lo peor, el aroma de Barry salió disparado, era aún más fuerte antes y más dulce antes, esto mareo un poco al hombre de acero más logró reponerse, revisó los signos del omega, solo son un poco elevados, después reviso la zona de la marca y se sorprendió, realmente no estaba, su cuello estaba tan liso y terso como el resto de su cuerpo

\- ¿Te sientes bien Barry?

\- Si, solo un poco cansado

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- No, aqui es mas comodo

Su comunicador se encendió y escucho la voz de Cyborg

* _Superman ¿Estás con Flash?_

_* Lo estoy_

_* ¿Se encuentra a salvo?_

_* Si ¿Porque?_

_* Tengo a GL en línea, me dijo que pudo sentir como Flash sufría de un fuerte dolor y después no pudo encontrarlo_

_* Entiendo, dile a GL que Flash está bien y ..._

Barry se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, haciéndole una seña de que no dijera nada

_* ¿Y?_

_* Después les explicaremos lo que sucedió_

_* Claro, cambio y fuera_

\- Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Hal

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Sobre todo, no me refiero a que lo perdones, eso solo tu lo puedes decidir pero hay otros asuntos, somos héroes y formamos un equipo, el cual hemos descuidado, hay que dejar las cosas en claro

\- Lo se, pero no encuentro las fuerzas para soportar verlo, aun sin la marca, duele, me duele el corazón, siento que no deja de sangrar

\- Tal vez, ver lo sea lo que cierre la herida

\- Creo que será necesario

**. . .**

Los días pasaron y Hal aún no recibía alguna señal de Barry o Clark, estaba apunto de salir hacer una revisión de su sector cuando un mensaje de parte de Cyborg le llegó

 

**Flash solicitó una reunión de**

**todos los miembros de la Justice League**

**en el salón de la justicia a las 19:00**

 

Así que por fin llegó el momento, no solo de enfrentar a su ex esposo, si no también a sus compañeros, las horas le pasaron de forma eterna, al caer el sol se dirigio al salon.

Hal llego un poco tarde, el resto de la liga ya estaba en sus asientos, Diana y Clark a cada lado de Barry, suspiro con pesadez y tomó asiento al lado de Cyborg, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

\- Gracias a todos por venir, bueno... todos sabemos porque los convoque. Por asuntos personales el equipo ha sufrido problemas, me gustaría pedirles que dejemos de lado estos asuntos y nos concentremos en las misiones por venir. Tambien les quiero informar que Wally tomara mi lugar como Flash, así que por favor lo dejo a su cuidado, ya le explique a fondo todo el sistema del salon, la Atalaya, la organización y todo lo demás. Eso seria todo

Nadie dijo nada, era más que comprensible las razones que tenía Barry para tomarse un descanso de la liga. Una luz resplandeciente apareció en el centro del salón, los héroes se pusieron en alerta, una extraña máquina apareció dejando a todos sorprendidos, de esta emergió una silueta borrosa, disparaba pequeños rayos de energía por todo su cuerpo, el velocista reconocía la energía inmediatamente

\- ¡Es la speed force!

\- ¡¿Que?! - preguntó Diana

\- Se siente igual, creo que no puede controlarla, no se acerquen, voy a intentar algo

Se acercó aquel extraño ser cubierto de energía, Barry lo tomo con sus manos y de igual forma comenzó a vibrar, causó más rayos que salían disparados, estos se redujeron lentamente hasta quedar visibles, era un adolescente, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, usaba un traje color crema con una gran franja roja horizontal. Barry lo vio intrigado, el joven levantó la vista y sonrió para después abrazar con fuerza al velocista

\- ¡Abuelo! Sabia que tu podrias ayudarme

\- ¡¿Abu-abuelo?!

Esto dejó en shock a todos los presentes, Hal fue el primero en acercarse, estaba atónito ante lo que escucho, veía y olía, aquel adolescente olía muy similar a Barry

\- Debes estar muy confundido, pero resumiendo, soy tu nieto Bart Allen y vengo del futuro

\- ¡Pero! Si vienes del futuro esto pone en riesgo tu existencia

\- No te preocupes abuelo, aun es muy pronto para poder afectar mi nacimiento - Bart se agachó hasta la altura del vientre de Barry - ¡Hola papá! ¡Tía Dawn!

\- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué...

\- ¡Ouh! Lo siento, spoiler

\- ¿Yo... estoy... embarazado?

\- Así es abuelo

Barry buscó con la mirada al piloto, Bart siguió su mirada y exclamó otra gran sonrisa para después salir corriendo y abrazar al linterna

\- ¡Abuelo Hal!

La sangre de los dos supuestos abuelos se congeló

\- Será mejor que los dejemos solos para que puedan hablar

Interrumpió Diana, los héroes salieron dejando a la pequeña familia solos

\- ¿Yo soy tu abuelo? ¿Eres mi nieto? ¿Voy a ser padre? - la voz de Hal temblaba

\- Sí - afirmó entusiasmado Bart

Barry llevó sus manos a su vientre, acariciando esa pequeña zona por encima de la ropa, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en el cual Hal ya lo estaba abrazando

\- Bear, vamos a ser padres

Las manos de Hal temblaban y su rostro se bañaba de lágrimas de felicidad. Aquel tacto le daba sensaciones encontradas, lo sentía tan reconfortante y grotesco al mismo tiempo, miro a Bart que los veía con ensoñación

\- Bart - le llamó Barry - ¿Estás seguro que esto no afecta tu futuro?

\- Así es

Dicho lo anterior, Barry empujo a Hal bruscamente

\- Vamos a ser padres, más esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, los papeles del divorcio te llegarán dentro de poco

\- Pero... Barry, vamos a tener dos bebés, podríamos intentar...

\- No, te lo deje claro desde el inicio, no te voy a impedir ver a tus hijos, ambos crecimos sin padres, no quiero que ellos pasen por lo mismo, pero nuestro lazo está roto

\- ¿Que?

Barry se quitó la máscara y la bajó hasta su cuello, se giró para mostrarle la ausencia de la marca, Hal miró horrorizado aquello

\- Eso no es posible, los lazos no se pueden deshacer

\- El nuestro si

\- ¿Como?

\- Eso no te incumbe, por eso ya no puedes sentirme, ni lo volveras hacer. Ya arreglaremos después un acuerdo referente a nuestro hijos

\- No, no quiero eso, no quiero firmar el divorcio, quiero volver a estar conectado a ti, por favor, solo déjame...

Sus lágrimas de Hal pasaron de ser de alegría a tristeza, la mirada de Barry ya no reflejaba ningún amor, solo determinación

\- Jordan, Bart no tiene porque ver esto

Ambos se giraron hacia el pequeño velocista, este tenía la mirada hacia abajo, se veía triste y resignado

\- Lo siento Bart, ver a tus abuelos pelear no debió ser por lo cual viniste del futuro

\- No, necesito tu ayuda abuelo, no te puedo dar detalles del por que y del futuro pero tengo un problema. No puedo controlar la speed force y solo tu puedes enseñarme

\- Claro que si Bart

Pasó su mano a través del cabello revuelto de su nieto, el mismo color de Hal, fue lo único que pudo pensar, lo olfateo ligeramente para encontrar el sutil aroma de su anterior alfa

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

\- Si, me muero de hambre - gritó entusiasmado para después volver actuar un poco tímido - ¿Podemos ir los tres? Por favor...

Hal se limpió el rostro y miró a Barry que solo asintió

\- Claro que si, vamos Bart, aprovecho para contarte las fantásticas aventuras que he tenido en el espacio

\- Abuelo, ya me se todas tus historias, incluso las que todavía no has vivido

**. . .**

Desde el incidente en la Atalaya, ni Bruce o Hal se habian hablado, se sentía tan culpable por todo que prefirió desahogarse peleando contra los villanos de Gotham, pero al ver salir del salón a Hal y Barry acompañados de su futuro nieto se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Con un poco de ayuda de un muy enojado Dick (pues era el mejor amigo de Wally) descubrió que a pesar de estar esperando juntos dos hijos, Barry seguiría con su separación, decidió que tenía que hablar con el velocista, no podía viajar al pasado para evitar todo lo sucedido pero podría intentar convencer a Barry de seguir con Hal, porque si, su vil deseo de tener a Hal había desaparecido en cuanto vio aquellos ojos verdes cargados de resentimiento, Bart no volvió a dirigirle la mirada y ni siquiera le hablaba, eso era más que suficiente para deducir el futuro de la familia Jordan-Allen. Bruce estaba sentado en su auto hasta que vio salir a Wally y Kyle acompañados del más joven de los velocista, espero unos minutos y se dirigió a la puerta, toco un par de veces y espero.

Cuándo Barry abrio la puerta no se inmutó, solo veía serio a un Bruce nervioso

\- Hola Barry

\- Wayne

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

No dijo nada, salió por completo de la casa y camino a un extremo del pórtico donde había dos sillas de jardín, Barry se sentó con calma, Bruce lo siguió y tomó asiento, estaba pensando en lo que diría, pero el primero en hablar fue el velocista

\- Ya no sere Flash por mucho tiempo, así que preferiría que está fuera tu última visita de forma civil

\- Perdón

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por mi culpa tú y Hal se están separando, fue mi culpa Barry, yo fui el que inicio todo, así que...

\- No, si solo hubiera sido una vez y estando borrachos sería un poco comprensible, pero no fue así, pasaron cinco meses en los cuales estaban consciente de lo que hacían y siguieron adelante, si no los hubiera descubierto ese dia estoy seguro que aún seguirian engañandome

\- Quisiera poder arreglar todo esto Barry

\- Lo hecho, hecho está. Sabes, paso por mi mente viajar en el tiempo y evitar que Hal fuera a la fiesta, me sentí tan patético

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Podría destruir el multiverso con un acto tan egoísta, yo aún recordaría todo de este tiempo y estaría poniendo en riesgo la vida de mis hijos y mi nieto, tengo dignidad Wayne, por eso nunca cambiaría nada

Barry acarició su vientre abultado

\- Ódiame el resto de mi vida pero te pido que perdones a Hal, ustedes son destinados y están enlazados, no terminen con todo eso por mi culpa

\- Mi lazo con Hal está roto, si, me fallaste como amigo y compañero, pero no eras tu el que estaba casado, no eras tu el que volvía a casa después de estar con su amante, no eras tu el que me mentía viéndome a los ojos, fue Jordan el que mandó todo al diablo

\- El lazo no puede deshacerse

\- Yo pude con ayuda de una vacuna de tecnología kriptoniana, de hecho trabajare en ella para que pueda ser usada en humanos normales, tengo que distraerme con algo mientras estoy fuera de servicio

\- Hiciste eso y estas tan calmado

\- Y tu nervioso, puedo verte temblar. Me estoy controlando para no molerte a golpes, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por los bebés que llevo aquí dentro. De nada serviria golpearte o gritarte, nada cambiaría. Lo que tú y él hagan ya no me importa, no me afectara. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero volver a verte, haría lo mismo con el, pero es el padre de mis hijos y no quiero que sufran lo que nosotros pasamos. Adiós Wayne, espero que en el futuro pienses un poco más en las consecuencias de tus actos.

Barry se levantó despacio y sin mirar atras entro a su casa.

Sus palabras fueron grabadas en el tiempo, nunca más volvió a ver Bruce, como científico, Barry Kent-Allen logró gran reconocimiento al crear la vacuna para deshacer los lazos, salvando a muchos omegas que eran marcados a la fuerza, un par de años después volvió a ser Flash y Bart tuvo que volver a su tiempo después de aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Hal nunca se rindió con Barry pero tuvo que ponerse un alto cuando este se casó con Superman, podía ver a sus hijos cuando quisiera y esa era su forma de aprovechar su tiempo en la tierra, mas tenia que pasar la mayor parte de su vida en el espacio, nunca más volvió hablar con Bruce ni a estar con otro omega, no se merecía ser feliz, un castiga autoimpuesto.

Los años le pegaron con mayor fuerza a Batman, se retiró cuando su cuerpo fue incapaz de resistir los golpes. Lo único que se agradeció en su vida fue poder ver que sus cuatro hijos se unieran y agradecieran por aprender de los errores cometidos por el. Dick y Jason tuvieron una misión en Las Vegas y para sorpresa, regresaron casados y enlazados; con Tim y Damián fue algo complicado, el primero se unió a la mitad clon de Supermán y Luthor, haciendo imposibles las reuniones familiares con los padres; Y Damián, con él era mucho peor, se casó con el hijo del matrimonio anterior de Clark. Esto no era más que hijos pagando los errores del padre.

Consecuencias de un pecado pasado, destrucción del futuro de lo que quedó destinado a estar unido.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sin mentir, es de las historias que más se me ha dificultado escribir, no solo porque amo el HalBarry, si no por todo lo que implica los sucesos cometidos, quería que enfrentarán las consecuencias de sus errores. En general fue un pequeño reto auto impuesto, pues quería escribir algo muy diferente a lo que he hecho con anterioridad.  
> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


End file.
